dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 16 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
〃をかけた い、 ！！ |romaji = "Toki" o kaketa tatakai, saishū kessen!! |translated title = |release = February 1st, 2020 |engrelease = |episode = "Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness" |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Chapter 15 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) |next = Chapter 1 (Big Bang Mission) }} 〃をかけた い、 ！！| "Toki" o kaketa tatakai, saishū kessen!!|lit. "The fight in "time", the final battle !!"}} is the sixteenth and final chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. Summary After having being pulled into Mechikabura's dark void, Xeno Trunks, Chronoa and Old Kai awaken to see images of their former battles from other timelines. Chronoa explains that Mechikabura has begun to absorb time itself and soon the whole universe will be ruined. Urgent to find a way out, several chains appear through a tiny hole of light and latch on to the three as well as an unconscious Towa. They are yanked out of the dark void and land in a desolate Time Nest by none other than Demigra. Surprised, Chronoa asks how Demigra, a dark magic user, could manage to pull off such a thing and he explains that he used the Dark Dragon Balls from an alternate timeline to summon Dark Shenron and wish for the kind of power that could stand up to Mechickabura, the power of light. However due to having spent so much time infusing himself with dark magic, he is not able to use the powers of light magic to their fullest potential. He asks Chronoa on the whereabouts of the Key Sword and she explains that Mechikabura had thrown it far away. Xeno Trunks however says that there is still a chance at victory, transforming into a Super Saiyan God once more, and charges at Mechikabura with Demigra offering back up through the use of his chains. Xeno Trunks gets in close and lands a powerful strike across Mechikabura's chest with his sword but due to him having absorbed time itself, he is now capable of instant regeneration and heals his wound. Just then the Time Patrol, Robelu and Chamel appear through a rift with Xeno Goku in possession of the Key Sword. Chronoa and Demigra shout at their comrades to buy them some time while Chronoa recharges it. While Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta remove the Potara from the unconscious Old Kai, Super Saiyan Xeno Goten and Xeno Pan fire a few energy blasts at Mechikabura. He blocks them with ease but it creates an opening for Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan to attempt an attack of his own. This too is blocked and Mechikabura goes to counter attack but Xeno Gohan is protected via Chamel and Robelu's magic. The now fused together Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito flies past Xeno Gohan and straight towards Mechikabura, piling pressure on him with a number of physical and energy based attacks. Though Mechikabura is impressed by his mortal strength, the attacks are still ineffective due to his regeneration. He suddenly finds himself caught by another chain belonging to Demigra and looks down to see that Xeno Trunks is now wielding the fully recharged Key Sword though taunts them, believing that it won't matter so long as he can regenerate from any attack. Demigra yanks Mechikabura forward and Xeno Trunks lands another strike. However this time a large seal baring Chronoa's crest appears across Mechickabura's chest. Xeno Trunks and the others have combined all four of the power of the gods, the power of darkness, the power of light, and the power of time in order to seal Mechickabura away. Xeno Trunks strikes at him one more time, sealing him away in an "Eternal Labyrinth" while Mechikabura screams out, vowing that he will find a way to escape. As the Time Patrol celebrate their hard earned victory, Chamel points out that they are still trapped in a ruined world but just as Xeno Pan breaks down crying, Tokitoki appears and assumes a giant form as he flies over a completely restored Time Nest. As Old Kai finally comes to, he explains that this is Tokitoki's true form as one who rules over time. Just then, cracks begin to form on Chamel and Robelu's body and Demigra has them retreat. As he begins to leave himself, he tells Chronoa that one day he will take Chronoa's position for himself as the Time Patrol vow to stop him when the time comes that he should try. Appearances Characters Locations *Time Nest Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan God *Demon God *Time Power Unleashed *God Bird Battles *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Demigra vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Xeno Pan, Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the manga, Demigra, Robelu and Chamel assisted the Time Patrol in their final battle with Mechikabura. In the anime, they were not present. *In the manga, the final battle took place at the Time Nest. In the anime, it took place at the Demon Realm. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the twelfth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission